terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tillandsia
The Tillandsia is a War Mode boss that can be fought in the third fourth of the Hellish Dungeon. It resembles Plantera, much like Igneothorn and Firelily. Stats * HP: 750,000 * Damage: ** Melee: 500 ** Lightning Ball: 300 (Stuns the Player for a Short Time) ** Lightning Spray: 100 (Stuns the Player for a Short Time) ** Storm Tunnel: 0 ** Hooks: 750 *** Roots: 100 (Stuns the Player for a Short Time) * Defense: 100 (0 in Stage 2) Summoning To summon Tillandsia, the player must find a Tillandsia Bulb, which are scattered all throughout the third fourth of the Hellish Dungeon. Once the player breaks the bulb, Tillandsia will appear and the fight will begin. Fight Tillandsia's fight closely resembles that of Plantera, but it should be treated differently as the Hellish Dungeon can get to be quite tight quarters, especially with this boss moving as fast as it does. If the player leaves the third fourth of the Hellish Dungeon at any time during the fight, Tillandsia will become enraged, doubling nearly all of its stats. Stage 1: In stage 1, Tillandsia is relatively docile. It will merely attempt to deal melee damage, charging the player, which can get a bit tough to avoid, given how fast this boss is and how tight quarters get in the Hellish Dungeon. Tillandsia will also spit out lightning balls that stun the player. These lightning balls bounce off of walls and sit on the ground, but there will never be more than 4 of them on the screen at any time. Tillandsia will relocate its hooks often in order to strike the player with its most damaging attack. Stage 2: Once the boss has reached 1/2 HP, then it enters stage 2. In stage 2, Tillandsia gets more aggressive. Electric root systems, capable of stunning the player if he/she walks on them, now grow out from the hooks when they land. There can now be up to 6 lightning balls on the screen at a time, and the boss itself gains 2 new attacks. The lightning spray involves a large jet of lightning erupting from its mouth, capable of stunning the player, and the storm tunnel will deal no damage, but rather push the player all over the place, even if he/she is immune to knockback. Stage 3 (Expert Mode Only): If the world is in Expert Mode, then, once the boss has reached 0 HP, it will regenerate 400,000 HP back and enter the Expert Mode exclusive stage 3. In stage 3, the lightning spray now reaches even farther, the number of lightning balls now remains at a consistent 10, and the root systems extend even farther from the hooks. Once defeated, the appropriate War Mode enemies will now spawn in the third fourth of the Hellish Dungeon. Drops * 33% Storm Sabre * 33% Rain of Storms * 33% Electric Blaster * Tillandsia Treasure Bag (Expert Mode Only) Notes * This boss is extremely fast, making it especially difficult given the tight quarters of the Hellish Dungeon. * This boss can be quite difficult, since nearly all of its attacks stuns the player. Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters